galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tact Mayers
or Takuto Meyers is the protagonist of the first Galaxy Angel Trilogy and the commander of the Elsior and its Angel Wing. Lauded as a hero for his accomplishments in both Eonia's Coup and the war against the Val-Fasq, he continued to play a key role after his lead in the limelight and remains a key figure in the second trilogy. Appearance History :For the character route-specific developments in the game story, see the Moon Angel Troupe character pages. Early Life Tact attended a military academy where he quickly befriended Lester Coolduras and was taught under Luft Weizen's tutelage. They would eventually graduate with Tact and Lester being assigned to a small fleet in the outskirts of the Transbaal Empire. While scoring lower than Lester on exams and doing considerably worse overall, Tact was chosen as commander. Galaxy Angel Tact and Lester were stationed in outskirts of the empire where they only heard of the coup being staged by the bastard prince Eonia. The two assumed the coup to have been put down after news stopped coming in but were proven wrong when they were attacked by a contingent of Eonia's fleets. The duo would meet Milfeulle, Ranpha, and Forte in this encounter and their presences was requested on their carrier, the Elsior. Inside, the two meet Luft who informs them of Eonia's successful coup and gives command of the Elsior and the Moon Angel Wing to him, explaining that his rank and position will make the Elsior a prioritized target while comparatively Tact is an unknown. Now tasked with the duty to escort the only surviving member of the royal family, Tact and Lester lead the Elsior to the Rhome System to rejoin with the remaining loyalist fleets. Tact's rather carefree attitude did not sit well with many of the crew of the Elsior, including the operators Almo and Coco. Even among the Angel Wing, Forte and Ranpha were the most vocal in questioning Tact's ability, while the others at least had their doubts. Most would have preferred that Lester be put in charge, if only because he seemed to be taking the entire affair seriously. Luft and Lester's belief in Tact was shown not to be misplaced however, when he manages to fight off successive attacks from Eonia's forces. Most important of all, Tact would use his peoples skills to use and get to know the Angel Wing as both workmates and eventually close friends. He would learn of Milfie's polarizing luck, Ranpha's love for mysticism, Mint's issues, Forte's values, and Vanilla's reasons for working so hard. When the Elsior finally reaches Rhome, the remnant allied fleets propose a celebratory ball to raise morale and Tact is given harsh news that he is to be reassigned. Before this happens though, Tact is invited to the ball and is tasked to pick out one of the girls from the Angel Wing to bring as a date. Whoever he chooses, the ball is interrupted when Eonia's fleet makes a surprise appearance and Tact and Angel Wing are forced to board the Elsior to respond to the threat. Lester's message to the Bridge would be helpful in them get the crew and Shiva safely aboard and they are able to repel most of the invaders whilst guarding the civilian escape ships. Their efforts would be for naught as after their defensive victory, an enormous beam fires past them and annihilates an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo behind them. Shiva identifies the source of the beam as the Black Moon and as more fleets emerge from its openings, the Angel Wing is forced to respond to as much of the attacks as possible. Tact's motivates them enough to invoke the Emblem Frame's Wings and with the newfound power, they are able to repel the fleet but are unable to strike at the Black Moon. Afterwards, Luft assumes command of the remnant fleets while Tact is to remain on the Elsior for his actions. Creta's analysis show that a weapon to win against the Black Moon is located inside the White Moon and the Elsior sets a course for Transbaal. Moving ahead of Eonia, Sherry would pursue the Elsior with the Hell Hounds but she would meet her end in an attempt to collide her flagship with the Elsior. During this time, Tact would have to settle a romantic conflict depending on his chosen Angel. In the end however, the Elsior reaches the White Moon and gains access to the Chrono Break Cannon and the night before the final fight against Eonia himself, Tact has a conversation with his chosen Angel. Tact can either commit to his choice or doubt his feelings and if the latter mistake is made, the Angel will not continue her relationship with him. When the battle is won and Eonia was revealed to be a puppet to the Black Moon's interface, the Elsior would make one last push toward the merging White and Black Moons past a blockade of assault satellites. When the Black Moon is obliterated, peace returns to the empire and the ending changes for each outcome of Tact's relationship. In all but Milfie's ending, Tact and his chosen Angel return to the Elsior to survey the outskirts again only to find Lost Technology. In Milfie's ending, both retire from the military and pursue a civilian life. In the ending where no girl was ultimately chosen, Tact and Lester return to their original posts. Moonlit Lovers Whatever Tact's choice was, he would enjoy a short period of peace before he returned to active duty. In most scenarios, Tact and his chosen Angel would encounter the raider fleet in the outskirts of the empire's territory while in Chitose's beginning, he and Lester would be similarly called back into action while meeting the new member of the Angel Wing, Chitose Karasuma. In Milfie's beginning, the planet the two were living on comes under attack and the two rejoin the Elsior led by Lester when it arrives to help in evacuation. Tact once again leads the Elsior and initially separated Angel Wing into finding the source of the raider fleets which turn out to be led by Rezom and his subordinate named Nefuria. Early on, Tact would be told of a "message" that the Space Whale had interpreted through Kuromie. Tact would spend some time on the Bridge in an attempt to decipher it and Chitose would prove beneficial in deciphering the message which eventually led them to the source of message which coincidentally led them to the headquarters of the raider fleet. However, before the Angel Wing fully reunited, Tact would have to clear up the incident that Chitose's presence had on his current relationship (or Chitose's insecurities in her route). When the raider fleet is confronted at its base, the Elsior would find a construct similar to the Black Moon and used the Chrono Break Cannon against it. While the structure was destroyed, an enormous supercarrier was found behind it and Nefuria revealed her true colors, killing Rezom in the process. The Elsior was forced to retreat and heeded a transmission coming from an unknown source. The source would turn out to be Noa, the administrator of the Black Moon that survived its destruction by hiding inside its core. While initially uncooperative, Noa would be convinced to assist the Elsior destroy the supercarrier with the help of the White Moon's technologies. Noa would reveal the true purposes of the Two-Moons System where it was originally made to fend off against the Val-Fasq, the race that Nefuria is part of. To aid in this struggle, Noa constructs the field canceler to counteract the supercarrier's shields and arms the newly found Unit 07 with it along with the Chrono Break Cannon. The dual-pilot system however would require at least two people to partake in a suicide mission against the massive ship and the designated pilot would involve Tact's chosen Angel. The Angel in question would toil endlessly to find another member to bring with them to increase their chances of survival but in the end, Tact would agree to go with them. As the Elsior and a small fleet of the Transbaal Military punch through the automated fleets, Tact and his chosen Angel would board the Unit 07 to successfully destroy the supercarrier and Nefuria with it. While they were the victors, the crew only foresaw another war coming their way. Eternal Lovers At the very start of the story, Tact experiences a premonitory nightmare where the Elsior and the Angel Wing were overwhelmed by enemy forces and destroyed by an unidentified weapon. After having an episode in showing his relief that his chosen Angel and the rest of the Elsior were indeed alive, Tact recounts at how the Elsior was sent out into the farthest reaches of the empire to scout out the Val-Fasq according to Noa's warnings. True to her suspicions, the Val-Fasq fleet is encountered but instead of an invasion force, they find another unaffiliated ship being pursued. Upon saving them and bringing them to the Hangar, the two passengers reveal themselves to be Lushati and Wein, two natives of the EDEN civilization that was long thought to be dead. They had escaped their planet after hearing of Tact's accomplishments and to gain his help in freeing the EDEN people from the Val-Fasq. The entirety of the crew is baffled to hear news of not only EDEN's survival but also of Tact's fame reaching them. Currently not being to completely help them in their wishes, Tact brings the siblings to the White Moon where the two administrators, mostly Noa, asks them to verify their EDEN heritage. Lushati speaks a few phrases which then transforms the room into an image of the capital planet of EDEN, Juno and Noa confirms them to be the real deal. Lushati is revealed to be the administrator of the Library, the accumulated knowledge of the entirety of EDEN's history and collective technology whereas Wein reveals that EDEN was conquered in a single day by the Val-Fasq who utilized the Chrono Quake to their advantage. Tact and the Elsior are informed by Luft that they will assigned to scout out the Val-Fasq force looming over Transbaal territory and they are met by Rowil, the invasion fleet's commander. With the information of the area around them brought by Wein, the Elsior was successful in repelling and eventually confronting Rowilu in his forward base to finish him off. With the Elsior routing through most of Rowilu's fleets, the remaining fleets congregated toward the White Moon and the Elsior moved back to protect it. Tact had however had been having faults in his relationship with his chosen Angel where his increased busy work began to interfere with his time. Lushati and Wein's presence also began to hinder the relationship with constant run-ins and multiple misunderstandings. All of this would culminate with Tact's chosen Angel's Emblem Frame becoming sabotaged before takeoff and Tact was forced to shoot it down to disable it from Chrono Driving elsewhere. Wein and Lushati reveal their true colors when they attempt to hijack the White Moon's systems when the Elsior returns. They fail in their endeavor but escape on the Unit 07 and even with a vital member of the Angel Wing incapacitated, the Elsior gives chase. When finally confronted, Wein reveals himself to be a Val-Fasq acting under the guise of a native of EDEN while he reveals that Lushati's body and mind can be manipulated with the headdress she has on. With another fleet at their tails, the Angel Wing are barely able to defeat Wein and the Unit 07. Before he escapes however, he fires the Chrono Break Cannon which grazes the Elsior and with the rest of the encroaching fleet, the Angel Wing desperately fight off the waves of enemies while guiding the Elsior to safety. The enemy however overwhelm the Angel Wing and they are rescued by an allied fleet sent by Luft and the Elsior is able to survive. Tact returns defeated and worse yet, the chosen Angel proves to be fine, only with a crippling issue regarding Tact. After nearly jeopardizing the White Moon and letting Wein escape with the Unit 07 and the Chrono Break Cannon, Tact undergoes judgment by Shiva on the Bridge and much to Lester and the Bridge team's surprise, instead of being punished, Tact is given the gargantuan task to lead the Elsior and two fleets to liberate Juno from the Val-Fasq. Tact quickly sets off to prepare the preliminary needs for the grand undertaking and immediately finishes his portion of work to settle the problem with his chosen Angel. Through some significant hardships, Tact is able to at least bridge the problem before the team is forced to leave for Juno early when they discover wiretaps on the Elsior's Bridge. Tact leads a successful battle against Wein's Unit 07 and his defensive fleet on Juno and liberates the planet. The chosen Angel's problem eventually irons itself out by the celebratory ball and the crew quickly respond to an offensive siege when the Val-Fasq attempt to destroy the Library. After the battle, Noa predicts that the Val-Fasq are attempting to create another Chrono Quake Bomb and the Elsior and the available fleets mobilize to make ready for the offensive. Wein brings Lushati back to Juno where he had apparently gone against orders and his injuries eventually get the better of him. Before departure, Noa goes over the final tactic in stopping the Chrono Quake Bomb should it be deployed. Similarly to how the O-Gaub was destroyed, it will need the pilot with the highest spirits to overload the H.A.L.O System and contain the blast. Tact would share one final moment with his chosen Angel before the crew arrives on Val-Rundal to confront the Val-Fasq leader, Gern. The Chrono Quake Bomb is spotted in the large facility ahead of them and the allied fleets and Angel Wing deploy. When the defensive bulwarks fall, the bomb is still intact and emerges out of the facility armed on Gern's personal flagship. He gloats at how the bomb's destruction will activate when his brain waves stop but both Tact and Lester urge their Shiva and Luft to destroy Gern and the bomb with it. After one last offensive, Gern's ship falls apart and the bomb becomes active. While the Angel Wing scrambles to shoot it down, Tact prepares to leave and handovers leadership to Lester to confront the catastrophic explosion. Tact boards his chosen Angel's Emblem Frame and meets the explosion head on, containing its explosion and using the H.A.L.O's energies to move its destructive effects elsewhere. After what is presumed to be a few days, Tact and his chosen Angel are, unknowingly, pulled from the alternate dimension thanks to Noa's preemptive look into helping them escape and the couple return to real-space where the Elsior and the Angel Wing welcome them home. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira In GAII ZRnT, it is explained that between this game and GAEL, Tact as well as the Elsior were assigned to survey the newly discovered universe of NEUE, during which several new Emblem Frames were discovered, and that the Moon Angel Troupe was disbanded. Tact was then given command of the Luxiole, a Lost Technology ship designed and built as successor to the Elsior. He then gained the rank of Brigadier General, and was also made commander of the NEUE Defense Fleet in the final charge to ABSOLUTE to stop Verel. Mugen Kairō no Kagi In GAII MKnK, Tact is promoted to Chief of the newly formed United Parallel Worlds. One of the first things that he did as Chief was to give a double promotion to Captain Nutmilk to the rank of Colonel, and give her command of his old ship, the Luxiole. He also assigned Lieutenant Colonel Ca to the Luxiole to act as her first officer, and Second Lieutenant Mateus, with his experimental Emblem Frame Holy Blood to increase the ranks of the Rune Angel Troupe. He reappears after the battle at Seldar to stop the Three Marquis from bombarding the planet. He holds a small council with Soldum Seldar and Carraway to discuss their future plans against the unknown threat. As the Luxiole enters the Infinite corridor, he wishes the Luxiole's crew luck in their endeavors. He appears in every ending to announce that he was able to find two other Gatekeepers thanks to Chitose's expedition crew to find other surviving civilizations. Eigō Kaiki no Toki Tact leads the 5th anniversary of the truce between the people of EDEN and the Val-Fasq at Juno. Tact would have the old crew don their old uniforms in celebration of the event and takes the Elsior on a small commemorative tour while the Luxiole prepares to head off back to its duties. Tact breaks the silence however when the Will fleet appear in Val Vaross near Val Rundal, the Val-Fasq homeworld and the Luxiole races to counter the threat. As the Rune Angel Wing fight off the fleet, the Elsior and the Moon Angel Wing's Emblem Frames arrive to assist. Personality Tact was defined by his carefree attitude, his empathic nature and his sharp mind. While on the surface he appeared to be unreliable and lazy, he was actually a highly competent strategist and tactician. As his friend Lester remarks at one point, while Tact's behavior is embarrassing at times, he is at his best when it matters the most. Tact maintained a carefree, relaxed attitude. A romantic at heart, Tact once confided with Princess Shiva that he believed that love could overcome any sort of difficulty, including age difference, difficulty in meeting or differences in personality. He had a weakness for cute girls and beautiful women, though once involved in a romantic relationship, he was a loyal and loving boyfriend. He detested paperwork and would much rather have spent his time wandering his ship and getting to know his crew. On occasion, this avoidance of duty caused him some trouble (as in GAII ZRnT, when the Luxiole was unable to pursue an enemy fleet because, as Coco put it, "a certain someone never got around to submitting the paperwork for resupply"). This was not to be confused with mere laziness however. Tact disliked high positions and the trappings of power, as it often meant more time attending meetings and events than actually accomplishing anything. He disliked having a high rank as he believed leaders should treat their crew as friends and comrades. As such, he also spoke in a casual tone to virtually everyone regardless of rank (making some think he was being quite rude) with the exceptions of Princess Shiva and the Moon Goddess Shatoyan. This attitude was possibly the reason why he was initially assigned to patrol a small, unimportant part of the Transbaal Empire before his assignment as captain of the Elsior. Tact was very good at establishing a rapport with his subordinates and often treated them as friends rather than underlings. This empathy was of tremendous aid to him, as he was able to inspire others and rally them around him. Even Mint Blancmanche, a telepath, wondered if he had telepathic ability as well due to the surprising accuracy he showed in identifying people's fears and how to alleviate them. Tact's natural kindness and concern for others around him also helped him break down Prince Shiva's emotional barriers as well as earn the young royal's trust, as was evidenced by the complete faith Shiva showed in Tact's abilities later in his career. This empathic ability had not diminished by GAII ZRnT, as Tact took an active interest in the young pilot Kazuya Shiranami and helped the youth sort out his feelings for his teammates in the Rune Angel Troupe. Because of his carefree persona, many people tended to dismiss him as either being exceptionally lucky or overly reliant on the power of the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames. However, Tact had a sharp, strategic mind and was Luft's top student in the military academy. This is also evidenced by the fact that he enjoyed playing strategy games such as chess and other board games, and was in fact the one who introduced Prince Shiva to the hobby as well. On numerous occasions, Tact managed to accurately second-guess his opponents. On one of these occasions, Tact inexplicably ordered the Elsior to drop out of Chrono Space earlier than scheduled. When Almo and Coco pointed out that this would take them some distance from a rendezvous with an allied fleet, he ordered them to do so anyway. After emerging from Chrono Space, they detected an enemy fleet waiting at the rendezvous point to ambush them. Lester wryly noted that they had made a good catch as Tact ordered the Angel Troupe into battle and counter-ambushed the enemy fleet. In GAII ZRnT, while usually forced into a defensive position against Verel's coup d'état forces, once on equal ground Tact managed to foil the enemy forces at almost every turn. When Forte Stollen was forced to work for the enemy as a strategist, she kept a sizable number of her ships in reserve, fearing a trick by Tact. She managed to see through Tact's ploy, but her forces were unable to react in time. Later still, when the Luxiole appeared outnumbered and outgunned by the enemy main fleet and the previously unrevealed Shadow Moon, Tact secretly arranged for the Elsior to arrive and decimate the enemy with the Chrono Break Cannon. The Chrono Break Cannon proved unable to penetrate the shield of the Shadow Moon; but as Verel gloated, Tact unveiled his own secret weapon: the Dual Chrono Break Cannon. During the final clash, Verel recluctantly admitted that he felt as though he had been a puppet in Tact's hands. Gallery 0b5da517b3b2319d7ec60b5fa69111a01.jpg TakutoMeyers.jpg Tact2.jpg Eyecatch-3.png Behind-the-scenes *Tact's last name comes from a brand of Jamaican rum called Myer's. *He is voiced by Yūji Ueda who is also known for providing the voice of Brock/Takeshi in Pokemon. Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Male Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Human